Just Partners
by MalleoGurl
Summary: Byrne and Cole brood over the reality of their relationship.


It was silent in the Demon Train. Byrne slowly felt his way through the dark cargo, trying to find his way to his bedroom door. The creaks of the floor made the lokomo nervous that he might wake Cole up, or worse, Malladus. Byrne then remembered Malladus was too busy possessing Princess Zelda's body to be bothered by anything else. Slowly opening the his door, it made a squealing creak as Byrne slowly opened it. He cursed under his breath. Stepping into the doorway he heard Cole stir from his room. Byrne was in for a lecture about always being out late. He mentally groaned.

"Byrne, is that you?"

Cole asked quietly from his room. The larger man turned his gaze on the Chancellor's door.

"Yes, Cole. It's me."

Yawning, Cole opened his door, then felt around for the candle he had put out earlier. Grabbing it, he lit it using a match and made his way to the icebox.

"Come sit, boy."

Byrne didn't protest, and took a seat at the small table. He watched as Cole grabbed a whisky bottle from the box, then two small glasses. Setting them on the table, he poured a glass and then handed it to Byrne. They drank for awhile, not saying a word. Cole glared out of the window, the moon shining in on his eyes. Byrne had noted the way Cole's eyes changed all the time. His eye color would range from blue, red, purple and green, or at least the only colors Byrne ever noted. His usual eye color was a neutral purple, and when he was angry, of course they were a fiery red. When he seemed pleased about something, they would turn to a limish green, and when he was pondering over something or just downright depressed, they turned into a saddening blue. When Cole faced Byrne again, his eyes were blue. The two never really communicated unless it had something to do with Malladus. They were only partners. But something about Cole's expression was bothering Byrne.

"What's wrong?"

"You."

"Me?"

Byrne's eyes widened.

"What are you even talking about?"

Cole didn't smile. He only kept a miserable frown.

"You think the world owes you."

"You do to."

"No I don't. I wouldn't be resurrecting Malladus if I had thought that."

Byrne placed his palm on his cheek, leaning on his arm. He had earlier pulled his green mask off, revealing the jagged scar running down his mouth.

"So that's why you're so upset, huh? Do you care about me, Chancellor?"

Cole thought he would never have to be faced with that question. He never really thought about if he cared about Byrne or if Byrne cared about him. But it was obvious they did care. It was like a love hate relationship. It was obvious that Byrne seeked Cole's approval. Cole didn't need to tell Byrne to fight Alfonzo. He wanted to do it to impress him. He knew Alfonzo wasn't really even a match.

_"Oh Byrne! You sure do know how to put on a show!"_

_Cole could've sworn he saw Byrne blush under that green mask. _

"Says the show off."

Cole hissed, leaning on the table. Byrne smirked slightly.

"Is that a yes?"

Chancellor Cole was silent. Millions of thoughts flew around in his head. _Am I really using him, or do I actually like having him around? Oh, he makes me so mad, but at the same time-_

"Cole?"

"I'm sorry, boy."

The guilt was eating him alive. It was something that never happened to him before. He had always been so snippy with everyone, always thinking about himself instead of others. But here he was, thinking about his partner Byrne.

"For what? What's wrong with you?"

"Never leave me. Alright?"

Byrne didn't answer, and when he didn't Cole's eyes quickly turned into an angered red.

"Alright?!"

"Alright, alright."

Byrne snapped back, taking a sip of his drink.

"No matter what happens between us. Do you promise?"

Cole's eye's slowly died down to a tealish color.

"Sure, Cole. Are you okay? Is this the alcohol talking?"

"No, it's me talking, Byrne."

The bigger man studied him for a moment, then leaned back into the seat, sipping the last of his whiskey. He then thought of what was going to happen after Malladus granted him his power. What would become of him and Cole? Then the thought of Cole using him occurred. It wasn't the first time he had thought of this. Cole had always seemed like the type of man to discard of things when they were useless to him. But he just asked Byrne to never leave. He then looked to the shorter man who's eyes were still a depressed blue.

"Are you using me?"

Cole didn't reply. Byrne didn't need a reply, he already knew the answer. He poured another glass. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
